


For Protection

by innocent_wind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Rare Pairs, Kissing, M/M, haunted hay ride, ushikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wind/pseuds/innocent_wind
Summary: Kageyama on a Haunted Hay Ride by himself, there he meets the last person he'd expect when in a very embarrassing situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned that I have such a soft spot for this ship?  
> Come say hi on tumblr; innocent-wind.tumblr.com  
> Happy Halloween Lovelies <3  
> For hq-rare-pairs halloween event.

Kageyama Tobio was fearless. Usually. Occasionally. Not really. Truthfully Kageyama absolutely despised scary stuff. Horror movies? Leave them at home. Haunted Houses? More like haunted get the fuck away, but his ego was larger than his brain. Thus leading to the predicament that Kageyama found himself currently. Hinata convinced all of Karasuno to go to a Haunted Hay Ride in the nearby town that opened for Halloween, on Halloween. Kageyama wasn’t one for superstitions but something about this day gave him the jeepers. Even as a small child he didn’t go trick or treating because of the ominous feeling he got, so he’d usually stay at home to watch the children Halloween movies like Casper. This Halloween he didn’t have the option, since there was no way in the world that he’d let himself be deemed as a scardy cat by Hinata, or even worse Tsukishima. So here he was, odd man out, left to ride the haunted hay ride by himself. All the others had already grouped off and separated from everyone. 

This hay ride started off like pretty much like every hay ride, although Kageyama had never been on a hay ride. He was riding in this carriage like vehicle, surrounded by restless darkness. It wasn’t so bad because at least he had the driver in in vicinity. It didn’t matter that they didn’t talk, since Kageyama wasn’t much of a talker himself, and all that mattered was the presence of another human being. Although this ended quite quickly and Kageyama found himself being dropped off in the middle of a forest while the carriage  
driver said something about walking to the exit in a spooky voice. 

The raven-haired man really didn’t want to continue, but going back from where he came from seemed like an even poorer choice so he continued forward. Owls hooted, bushes rustled and almost everything seemed to be placed in a perfect position to make Kageyama feel even more scared. Suddenly out of nowhere a clown jumped out of the bushes. Well, Kageyama thinks it was a clown, but the man had run so fast that it seemed that even the clown himself was stupefied. After what seemed like an eternal run, Kageyama had finally stopped, his breathing heavy. The sound of his breath was the loudest sound he heard, and not even the trees or bushes were rustling. It was too quiet. Kageyama stood straight and continued forward, praying to God, Buddha, Jesus, Zeus and pretty much every single deity he could think of to make this end quicker. He was looking down at the ground, too frightened to look up when he bumped into something hard. Not something, but someone he realized. Letting out an unmanly, high pitched shriek Kageyama jump a whole meter back, eyes still on the ground too frightened to what he might see.

“Tobio-san,” a stern, familiar voice called out and the figure walked closer to him. Kageyama whipped his head up and came face to face, well face to chest, with Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Wha-wha-what are you doing here Ushijima-san. D-d-did you get scared and get separated from your t-t-team? ‘Cause that’s f-f-for sure n-n-not what happened to m-me. I’m not s-s-scared,” Kageyama said unsuccessfully trying not to stutter out of fear.

“Wakatoshi,” the older male said in reply.

“W-w-what?”

“Call me Wakatoshi, and I came here alone if that is what you’re asking. I quite enjoy this holiday events,” the ace of Shiratorizawa said briskly. Kageyama was about to answer when another figure appeared from out of the bushes, this time it was a zombie with a chainsaw. The Karasuno setter’s instincts of fleeing was shut off at the moment, so he just sank to the floor, covering his ears and closing his eyes hoping that this stupid haunted hay ride would end already. Instead, a different miracle happened. Kageyama felt his hand being grabbed, and himself being pulled up to his feet. Ushijima had grabbed his hand and was now leading Kageyama through the dark, gloomy forest path. Kageyama’s face flushed a deep shade of scarlet, not because he was running nor was it the fear, but an entirely new set of feelings. Feelings he had been struggling with himself ever since he met one Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

After a couple minutes of Ushijima holding his hand, Kageyama had regain some of his moral sanity as he realized that their hands were still cupped together. Kageyama quickly pulled his hand away for a moment before Ushijima reclaimed ownership of his right hand. “Wha-what are you doing,” Kageyama stammered once more, but this time not from fear as his face turned an even darker shade of red. 

“I’m scared, so I want to hold your hand,” Ushijima said in a calmly manner, “That is okay with you right?” Kageyama was a bit taken aback, he knew that Ushijima was doing this because Kageyama was scared, but the thoughtfulness made his heart squeeze. “Of course,” Kageyama huffed, his fear now replaced with a different heart pounding emotion. A sly smile escaped Ushijima’s lips as they continued to walk through the forest path. From then on, nothing really frightened Kageyama. Not when they were chased by bloodied corpses, or even when the fog would barely let them see each other. They just talked with ease, which was unusual for the both of them, and ran, holding hands and laughing.  
They were reaching the end of the forest path and Kageyama felt his heart being tugged. If they reached the end of this pathway will this end? Wil they go back to being on rival teams and forget about this time together. Kageyama for sure didn’t want that and subconsciously grasped his grip tighter on Ushijima’s left hand, and, to his surprise, that same hand led him to the bushes on the side of the path. Kageyama looked up and saw himself standing in front of Ushijima again. Hands still being held, Ushijima took his right hand and cupped it on Kageyama’s face while lifting it up. Somehow Kageyama had started looking at the ground one more, although fear wasn’t the cause for it this time. 

“Wakatoshi-san…” Kageyama said softly, not really knowing the words to explain how he feels, but he doesn’t need to. Ushijima swooped in, colliding their lips together. Kageyama tensed up a bit, but the squeeze he felt on his right hand relaxed him a bit as he sank into the kiss. It started simple, just a brush of the lips, but as Kageyama opened his mouth to breath, Ushijima let his tongue enter. Kageyama had never kissed like this before, or any kiss actually, and was thoroughly enjoying the sensation. Ushijima had moved his hand from Kageyama’s face to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Kageyama let his free hand grasp at the back of Ushijima’s shirt. 

After what seemed like eternity, which wasn’t long enough to Kageyama’s liking, Ushijima parted the kiss. Kageyama’s face flustered with lust and heavy breathing made the older male go back for one more brief kiss. This kiss though was different from the previous, passionate kisses. This kiss was delicate, like he was being treasured. 

“How about you join me tonight for some Halloween movies since these haunted types aren’t my thing. I have Hocus Pocus recorded,” Ushijima whispered sweetly into Kageyama’s ear, arm wrapped around his waist and the left hand never left Kageyamas’. 

“Well I do have to protect you, to make sure you’re not scared,” Kageyama said, burying his face into the other man’s chest his facing burning, and smiling openly. 

“Is that a promise?”

“I promise.”

Maybe Halloween isn't so bad.


End file.
